The field of the invention pertains to back support devices. The invention relates more particularly to a back support apparatus for use with a backpack, wherein the back support apparatus has a pair of parallel air bladders which supportively cushions the backpack against at least the thoracic region of a user""s back in vertical alignment with and on opposite sides of the user""s spinal column.
It is popularly known that backpacks are a convenient means for carrying various articles on a user""s back. While backpack designs may vary depending on use, such as for school, hiking, recreation, and other applications, they all share a common basic construction in which a pair of shoulder straps are used to transfer much of the weight of the backpack against a user""s back. The resulting abutting relation of the backpack against the back and spinal column, however, can often cause backache, pain and fatigue, especially if a heavily-laden backpack is carried over a period of time.
One of the areas of the back most affected by this abutting relation is the thoracic region of the back and spinal column. As can be seen in FIG. 7 of the drawings, the spinal column""s S-shaped configuration causes the backpack to rest predominantly against the thoracic region when worn. Moreover, the S-shaped curvature of the spinal column can produce uneven load distributions and contact pressures within the thoracic region itself. This is especially true when rigid flat objects such as books and folders are carried in the backpack. The substantially tangential contact produced between the front panel (12 in FIG. 1) and the user""s back can concentrate load pressures on focal points and areas of the backbone which can pinch, stretch, or compress nerve roots. This can cause serious health problems such as nerve, osseous, musculature, or ligamentous deterioration or damage to the affected areas of the spine.
In an effort to improve comfort and reduce back-related pains and injuries when carrying backpacks, various devices have been developed for use with backpacks to provide support to specific target regions of a user""s back. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,461 an inflatable lumbar support for a backpack is shown where a pocket is built into the lumbar region of a backpack waist belt. An inflatable and removable bladder is inserted into the lumber pocket for inflation by a hose connected to a hand pump. This device targets the lumbar region by using the inflatable bladder to fill the lumbar void and thus provide additional support thereto. However, it does not address the problems associated with the backpack-contacting areas of the thoracic region of the back and spinal column, and the need to relieve the loads and abutment pressures exerted thereon, especially when wearing or carrying a heavy-laden backpack.
Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,103 a backpack is shown having an integral frame formed of plastic sheets without metal supports. In particular, a support pad is mounted on the front face of the backpack, with the support pad comprising a foam sheet, a stiffener sheet, and a protective sheet. While the foam sheet is positioned adjacent a user""s back to cushion the backpack load, the ability of the support pad to flex completely and fully contour to the S-shape of the spinal column may be limited by the stiffener sheet. Instead, much of the support pad""s ability to conform to the S-shape of the spinal column is provided by the pivoting action of the upper and lower sections best shown in FIG. 5.
In summary, therefore, there is an unmet need for a back support device particularly designed to address the problems caused and aggravated by the abutting relationship of the backpack to the thoracic region of the back. Such a device should be ergonomically designed to conform and contour to the particular S-shape and static and dynamic characteristics of the human spinal column in order to minimize and/or reduce the occurrence of fatigue, backaches, and other back-related health problems.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a back support apparatus for use with a backpack such that at least a thoracic region of a user""s back is contouredly supported when the user wears the backpack.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inflatable back support apparatus for use with a backpack which vertically aligns with the user""s spinal column on opposite sides thereof to provide cushioned and contoured support to at least the thoracic region of the user""s back when the user wears the backpack.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a back support apparatus having multiple inflatable chambers such that one section or area of the back may be supported differently from other area, as per the unique needs of the user.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a simple and cost effective back support apparatus for use with a backpack having a minimal number of parts and which may be easily manufactured using conventional manufacturing methods.
The present invention is for a back support apparatus for use with a backpack. The back support apparatus comprises a pair of elongated, inflatable bladders which are spaced generally parallel to each other. The pair of elongated, inflatable bladders are adapted to be vertically connected to a front panel of the backpack. The vertical placement on the front panel of the backpack is to provide cushioned back support on opposite sides of a user""s spinal column when the backpack is carried on a user""s back. More particularly, the pair of elongated, inflatable bladders are connected to the front panel of the backpack to target at least the thoracic region of the user""s back. Furthermore, the back support apparatus also comprises pump means for inflating the pair of bladders, and valve means for deflating the pair of bladders. The pump and valve means are preferably a hand pump having a flexible bulb configuration with a air release valve connected thereto.